Alone
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Hermione and Draco have both got Detention from Snape after a potion class from hell, as they sit alone in the class room together they learn something that has been bothering them the whole time they've know each other....Set In the fith Year
1. Chapter 1

This is just a Random fan fiction, its set in the fifth story and well I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, and as of that I don't make any income from it, thank you for not suing me.

Chapter 1

The detention

Hermione walked into the dark and dingy dungeon, she didn't like this at all, after being made a prefect and she was now in detention, for something she didn't even do.

Draco was heading out of the Slytherin common room, it was a dentition because of Granger, and it was all her fault she was the one who started the fight.

Hermione walked into the class room, it was cold she found a desk Snape not being there yet, she was about ten minutes early, after all she wanted to prove that it wasn't her fault the potion exploded, Draco did it, Snape shouldn't of had them paired them together like that.

Draco opened the door to the class room Hermione was already there, sitting down at a desk reading, he stop for a split second admiring the way she lifted her hand lightly to turn a page, but snapping out of it as her eyes meet his, "oh well see your here early Granger," Hermione glares rolling her eyes, closing the book she was reading looking to the wall away from him, "well if you just did what I said, and just put in the worms root like I told you," Draco now slammed his book bag on the table the noise echoing through the room.

Hermione jumped in her seat watching him sit behind her, "I don't take orders from mudbloods," Draco spate opening his book bag, Hermione now biting her lip lightly, "well I'm not the one failing, but hay if I listen to Ron, I should have just let you take the fall, but no, for some reason, I" Hermione now turning to face him, Her brown eyes clashing with his grey, Draco slowly holding his breath, it wasn't like he wanted them to be alone under these circumstances, but here she was, sitting right in front of him, and not a Weasley in sight, Potter away from her, it was like in a dream he had, but then in his dreams, he could tell her the truth, but it wasn't a dream, war was starting and Hermione wasn't the girl he could bring home to the family.

Hermione was now watching Draco watch her, his eyes wasn't cold like they normally appear, it was like when she first meet him on the train, when he didn't know she was muggle born, when he told her that her robes looked smart, when he smiled to her, she thought he was smart looking too, but then after the summer, he just was cold to her, I mean in the first year, he insulted Ron, Harry even Neville but he wouldn't say much to her, sometimes he even smile at her.

After that summer, he just turned, and now she was looking into his eyes and she saw the same eleven year old boy on the train.

Draco was now watching her face, "look, Granger, you do what I tell you, respect your superior and know if you did the work, then, you could be with that weasel, the one you love so much," Hermione now screwing up her nose in frustration, Draco thought it was cute how her nose would crinkle up, but then he pushed it back again listening to her, "his my friend, that's all Draco," Hermione now sitting forward again, Draco using this time to admire the back of her head, he spent so long holding it in, but then he remembered things can only be bottled so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The potion disaster

Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron it was double potions, Snape walked in class and told them they would be making a potion that would make the drinker slowly swell up, "I will be teaming you into pairs, so I want no complaints," Snape's voice was dark, as he said the names, it got to the two names the whole class gasp to hear, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," Hermione's mouth was wide open, she felt Ron putting a reassuring hand to her shoulder, "it will be ok, Hermione, I'll keep an eye on him," Ron's voice was low, but then Draco never really scared her, "don't worry, I can take care of myself," Hermione gathered her book s moving to where Draco was.

Draco watched Hermione making her way towards him, she looked like she was going to be sick, and he was used to the way she looked at him.

Glaring at Hermione she put her book bag down, "look I think you better do the potion, I'll just take credit," Hermione rolled her eyes glaring down at him, "look Malfoy, your going to help, I'm not working my arse off, for you to take the credit, so no, your not making me do your work," Hermione was now taking out the ingredients from her bag, Draco slowly took her arm pulling her down on the seat, "look Mudblood, do it, and I won't hurt you," Hermione felt like her blood was boiling in her skin pulling her arm up away raising it in the air for Snape's attention, "Sir can I please be paired with some one else," Snape now gloating in his victory over Hermione, he knew that she would be frustrated with working with Draco, "no Miss granger, I paired you with Malfoy so you can help him with his potions making," Draco now smirking in his seat Hermione sitting down, "look just do what I say, and you'll pass, ok," Draco now shrugging looking to the cauldron.

Hermione now looking to the clock, it had been the first part of double potions over, but she was doing all the work, the fumes from the cauldron was making her face stuffy and her hair even more frizzy than ever, but she tried to keep a brave face, "I've cut up the worms root, you just have to add it slowly, and be careful it's highly explosive, so please be careful," Draco snorted folding his arms, "how about you do it," Hermione now felt like smacking him with her book, she swallowed her pride leaning over him, "Draco, just do it please," Draco sat up in shock, for once she called him by his first name, he looked to her taking the worms root, with one quick motion he threw them into the bubbling cauldron.

Hermione's eyes widen as the potion she'd been working so hard on, just blew up, the blast sending both her and Draco onto the floor, Hermione lightly trying to breathe, Draco's weight on her she looked up to see him looking down at her, he wasn't moving off her, Draco now felt like he could kiss her she was so beautiful, but he had to keep it inside, after an awkward minute Hermione finally spoke, "Malfoy get off me, I can't breathe," Draco didn't have long before he could feel four hands around his waist pulling him up, it was Potter and Weasley pulling him off, "what's your problem Malfoy" Hermione could hear Harry speaking Ron taking her hand helping her off the floor, "well if Granger just did it, then this wouldn't have happened," Hermione felt her chest heaving, she had made her breaking point, "MALFOY if you just did what I told you," Draco standing close to her there eyes glaring at each other, "I said no Mudblood tells me what to do," Hermione felt her arms pushing him before her hand smacked loud around his face, Draco now pushing her back into a desk, "that's it Miss Granger Malfoy detention with me tonight, eight o'clock, 20 points from Gryffindor," Hermione now sulking as she cleaned up the mess that Draco made, she couldn't stand this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Back to detention

Hermione didn't like the silence that had fallen between them so she turned back to her book, she didn't care anymore, and at this point she just wanted to get the detention over with.

Draco looked to the clock Snape was late, so he just sat watching Hermione read, it was weird in the five years his known her, she had grown so much and was beautiful to him, but then he kept getting his father voice from when he was little, the summer he came home from Hogwarts, and told him about Hermione, his fathers words "no son of mine is going to be associated with a Mudblood, Draco you're a Malfoy and I won't have you befriending her" Draco sighed resting his chin on his palm, taking a quill and ink he started to write down from his charms home work, taking care with his writing.

Hermione didn't know why but she finished reading her book, and was watching the clock, Snape was in fact half an hour late, she didn't know to leave or wait it out, turning to Draco he was writing she looked how his quill glide over the parchment he was focused he even looked quite handsome, Hermione hiding back a blush, for once she saw what all the girls saw when they bragged about his hair, it did look soft, shacking back the thoughts she coughed to get his attention.

Draco looked up to her brown eyes softly looking at him, he felt a rush of blood to his face, she was smiling it wasn't big but it was there, "so I was thinking if Snape doesn't turn up, would it be a big thing if I kinda of go," Draco didn't know what to say without sound like a bastard, "I don't know, I was thinking of going, but some one needs to stay here, in case he comes," Hermione now folding her arms a crossed her chest looking at him, her eyes wide, "well I have somewhere to be, I can't miss it," Draco now tilting his head, "what you got to see your Weasel bee," Hermione face was now turning a bright shade of red, her anger was showing on her face, "god Draco Malfoy how many times do I have to say it Ronald isn't my boyfriend, why do you keep bringing it up," she was now standing up taking her book back, Draco now rushing to his feet, "Hermione, please don't," Hermione stopped in her tracks turning to face him, "did you just call me Hermione," Draco now fumbling with his hair trying to think of what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Hermione's Diary

Hermione sat down at the dinner table she was still in a foul mood, she was in detention in about three hours and she glanced over to the Slytherin table, Malfoy was gloating about the whole potions class and her face turned pink, his eyes meeting hers a crossed the hall, he smirked and said something to Goyle that she couldn't hear, but they laughed Hermione suddenly hearing Harry's voice coming into focus, "Hermione, I said you if want I'll help you with the Patronus charm when your finished with detention" Hermione snapped her attention to Harry with a simple nod, Ron now followed where Hermione was looking, "you know if you want I can get Fred and George to prank Snape, so he has to cancel it" Hermione shock her head making her frizzy hair shack into her face, "no it's ok" she now looked to her watch, she wasn't really hungry, "look I need to get a book for ancient runes, so I'll see you tonight, ok," she got to her feet leaving the Hall.

Draco watched Hermione who was looking over to him, he felt that normal feeling of his stomach tightening into knots and he felt Pansy touching him under the table, he turned to Goyle with a smirk, "what you think about getting this tart, away from me for an hour or so" Goyle laughed as Draco moved her hand off him laughing with him, he saw Hermione now leaving the hall, he now breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling in his stomach subsided.

Hermione now walked to the Library with her book back close to her, she rushed with all the speed she could, it wasn't like she wanted to study in the library just that she knew she was truly alone, she had all the privacy she wanted.

She took out a Diary and started to write out her deep inner thought, she kept writing losing track of the time, it wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Ron looking down to her, she closed her diary then looked again to Ron, "what you doing here" she asked with a hint of defence in her voice Ron looking shocked, "I just wanted to ask if your ok" his voice had that hint of anger, but then she could see that he was only being nice, Hermione sighed letting him sit next to her, he sat down looking to her smiling lightly, she smiled back looking to her book back, "Hermione, can I ask you something" Hermione nodded as Ron looked deeper into her eyes, "Can I borrow your charms notes" Hermione rolled her eyes, "you can use them as an aid to your home work, but don't copy word for word" Ron nodded looking around the library "have you go that detention tonight" Ron added as Hermione glanced to her watch, "I got to be there in an hour" she said looking through her bag looking for her notes, "Hermione would you go out with me" Hermione jumped her eyes snapping on his, and for a brief moment, she was both shocked and confused, "Ron, I, erm, I'll get back to you" she said in a quick tone getting to her feet rushing from the Library leaving the charms notes behind on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Detention again….

"Draco answer me please" Hermione added looking to Draco her eyes were looking to Draco's but they were diving deep, Draco didn't know what to say, but then he looked to her, they walked closer and closer to each other, Draco didn't say much.

Hermione felt her heart beating hard in her chest, she felt her feet walking towards him, "I mean, you never call me," she brushed a stray hair from her face, and he looked to her, his face was a light pink, "Well you called me Draco" Hermione tilted her head lightly, "well it is your name, or do you like Malfoy better," Draco turned from her "fine then Granger" Hermione heard this and folded her arms, she didn't know what to say as she walked to the table sitting back down taking another book out, her Diary she started to write in it not looking to where Draco was.

Draco watched her sitting down next to her, he looked to his hands, Hermione turning to face him, "what you want from me" she asked watching him Draco not saying anything, he watched her hands on the desk how they seemed so delicate and his eyes moved from her hands to her arms, then up her body meeting her eyes, "Draco Malfoy, you really confuse me" she added as Draco gave a small laugh, "look," Draco whispered Hermione's eyes catching his, "what you on about" she asked seeing his hand had now placed itself on top of hers she now taking in a sharp breath, her eyes widen to Draco, "Hermione, I just want to say I'm sorry" Hermione kept her eyes wide, right now Draco Malfoy was in fact being nice to her, more than nice.

Draco watched her face, then looked to her writing in her diary quick, then looked away, he got to his feet and walked back to his table sitting down.

Hermione looked down to what she was writing, and then blinked lightly, she felt her lip tremble closing the book with a loud thud, she didn't know what to do, right now she was just thinking about everything that was going on inside her head, first she thought she had feeling for Viktor but it wasn't anything romantic and then she looks to Ron and she does care about him, but the thing was, she kept getting feelings for Draco, she never thought she get a crush on the one guy that was the meanest to her, and she knew deep down that nothing could happen, but then in this detention, something was happening, and she couldn't figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Loves what she wrote….

Hermione found a nice spot under the beech tree under the by the black lake she looked around the true and then the thoughts flooded her head into the Diary, she didn't know why she trusted her thoughts into her diary.

Draco felt the hands of Pansy covering his face, he didn't know what to do "guess who" she giggled Draco sighed, "Pansy" he added taking her hands off his face, "oh Dray, Dray spoil my fun" she pouted Draco looking to her, she lightly sat down on his lap, the Slytherin common room, it was empty and they were all alone.

Draco could feel Pansy's hand gliding down his stomach and even in the past he would let her do what he want to please him, but after that potion lesson with Hermione, they way he sees her the way she smells, everything made her more irresistible, "Pansy stop" his hand stopping her hand at his boxers, she looked to him, her Green eyes shining, but he never got anything from them, "look I don't think I can do this anymore" she looked to him her mouth half open, "you what" she added looking more shocked but then in the end Draco didn't care about her, "look I don't get anything from this, and I think we should see other people" Pansy now playing with her robes, her eyes slowly filling up, "but Draco, I love you" Draco now looking to her face avoid her eyes, "I don't love you" he simply added getting to his feet looking to his feet, "I'm sorry Pansy I really don't, and I've got to leave, Detention an all" Pansy continued to stare at him, "but," Draco now looked to her and shock his head walking away hearing her sobbing.

Hermione looked at her watch and she felt like her whole world was falling apart she looked to her watch getting to her feet, she lightly blew on the ink then remember she was a witch and used her wand to dry the ink, she lightly placed the Diary back into her bag she smiled walking back into the castle, she just wanted to get this detention over with as soon as possible.

Draco felt like his heart was pounding in his chest, every step he took made it feel twice as worse he knew he was going to be early but then he wanted to get this detention over and done with, only an hour or so with her, and then he never had to be alone in a class room with her ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

Eyes to eyes

Hermione looked to the clock on the front wall her head was thumping lightly in her mind she didn't like this place, the whole classroom was like a prison, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest and it was making it harder for her to think, it never used to bug her, but Draco saw inside her diary, and he saw what she wrote.

Draco now was staring to his hands the one thing in his mind, she liked him the same way that he liked her, and it's was clear to see on her face, she was looking away like she was ashamed of her feelings, he couldn't take the sound of the clock ticking the seconds away.

Hermione jumped in her seat, the clock on the wall had now blown into pieces and Hermione turned to face Draco his face was a pale white, paler than it normally was, "what you do that for" she asked flicking her hair out her face trying to ignore the beating of her heart like a bass drum.

Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes, his softening to her looking to them as if they were the only thing he could see, "I was sick of the endless ticking, look you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone that a filthy Mudblood like yourself, thinking I'm a cute guy that has more personality than people label me with," Hermione got to her feet walking over to him, in a quick motion Draco felt the full strength of her palm a crossed his face, "you make me sick, you really do, I could tell you how I feel, but you would just throw it back in my face, I know fully well that you don't care that I'm muggle born, your just trying to, like always to impress your, god forsaken father." Hermione felt her face turning pink as she tried to hide the tears that were forming behind her brown eyes.

Draco took a deep breath, "you know every one thinks I like my father, I just know that I have to do what I'm told, or he, well Hermione you don't know my life, and you have it easy in the muggle world, so don't come around telling me, what's wrong with me, I know" Hermione looked to him, Draco had a tear rolling down his check and she stepped forward, then taking a step back, her eyes slowly trickled tears down as the dropped from her check onto her white shirt.

Draco stepped closer to her, there both looked to the other, Draco finally face to face with Hermione, he lifted his hand gently wiping away the tears, "I'm sorry, I just keep" Draco placed a finger over her lip, "no Hermione I'm the one who should be sorry, all these years I've just been doing what my father expects of me, I can't change, or I'm disowned, cut off and labelled a blood traitor."

Hermione sighed deep taking his finger off her lip, "you know there is more to life than meeting your fathers expectations," Draco shock his head lightly looking to her, "what I have to live for without my family" Hermione pursed her lips, then without thinking, like she normally would have she leaned forward lightly placing her lips on his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

Oh dear

Draco felt a spark of shock run a crossed his face resting his hands on her lower back, kissing her passionately Hermione was lightly running her fingers into his hair it was like one of his history of magic day dreams.

Draco broke the kiss looking to Hermione trying to catch his breath, she was lightly panting keeping her eyes on his, "wow Hermione, I mean," Hermione lightly blushed looking to the classroom door, it was still closed, "sorry just" Draco shock his head lightly, "what you sorry for" he asked taking her hand in his feeling that her pulse was racing fast, just like his was.

Hermione kept chewing the bottom of her lip, she didn't know what to say in all of her wildest day dreams, she never expected to kiss Draco and get kissed back he was standing in front of her and his holding her hand in his, his eyes were lighter, not the harsh grey but a loving gaze was upon his face, "Draco, it's just this isn't real, I mean you hate me" Draco lightly touched her rosy cheek, smiling, an actual smile, "Hermione it's hard to explain but the fact is I've liked you a long time, it's just my father told me, he said, 'no son of mine is going to be friend a Mudblood' and I've kept my feelings to myself ever since" Hermione sighed, all she could feel was Draco's hand touching her face lightly in the palm of his hand she was, slowly she felt his breath on her face, he was leaning in for another kiss, she could feel his hands wrapped around her back lovingly, she opened her mouth lightly letting his tongue rub gently a cross hers she now feeling him lifting her up lightly she was now sitting on the deck her legs wrapped around his waist keeping the kiss strong.

Hermione lightly blushed feeling his hands gliding up her thigh, she looked him in the eyes as he back away, "sorry am I moving to fast" Hermione looked around the classroom, "I'm thinking Snape," she looked to the door then down to Draco's hand resting on her inner thigh, he nodded finding his wand waving it towards the door, the locking was silent but Hermione now stared to it, "I can't believe I'm going to do this" Draco now cupped her chin in his hand kissing down her neck, Hermione closing her eyes moaning lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

(Warning this chapter contains very strong sex scene, so you have been warned)

Chapter 8

Oh my god I can't believe it

Draco could feel every beat of his heart, every second was going slowly and he was enjoying the feeling of her skin, she was everything he imagined and more,

Hermione felt his fingertips lightly over her arms the kiss was intense, Draco's hands touching her she looked to him, their eyes meet, and he smiled running his fingers through her hair, "are you sure, you want to do this" he asked her, Hermione didn't know what to say, she never done anything like this in her whole life, his hand under her skirt playing with the soft martial of her panties, she kept her eyes on his, her breath was quick and sharp, "I'm ready" she simply added feeling him kissing her neck again, she moaned lightly his finger moving her panties aside lighting running a finger against her clit Hermione letting out light moans, his tongue running up the soft skin of her neck, Hermione arched her back feeling his finger enter her slowly she gasped louder.

Draco pushing his finger inside her, her moans making his erection more uncomfortable in his trousers, Hermione now moving her hands to his shirt, she slowly started to unbutton it, her eyes keeping on his, Draco taking his fingers out her he placed them to her shirt taking it off quicker, revealing a purple laced bra her chest red from her excitement, she taking off her shirt while helping him take off his, she lightly raced her hands up his chest, her fingertips playing with his nipple she pulled him closer to herself, she could feel his hard on through his trousers rubbing herself against it, she moved her hands over him moving them to his belt pulling at it violently, Draco now watching her with amusement as she started to remove his trousers, "Hermione Jane Granger" Draco breathed through his gasps, she looked up to him a stray piece of hair was in front of her face Draco moving it aside kissing her before taking off her skirt seeing her matching panties now darker in patches due to her great excitement she grinned to Draco moving up the desk more so he could clime on to, he now rushed to remove his shoes and socks, he got on top her kissing her more passionately, Hermione lifting her knees arching her back more feeling Draco slowly kissing down her body, she gasped louder.

Draco now unhooking her bra her breast falling free, he slowly fondled them with his hand, placing her nipple in his mouth kissing it playfully hearing Hermione sighing more her heart was going more fast and her legs pulling him on herself more harder.

Hermione now feeling every part of him on her she couldn't hold it anymore, she never felt the erg to give into her lust than she did right then, she pushed Draco on his back, taking out her wand, she didn't know what to do, but then she placed the charm she learned from a witches magazine, she pulled her panties off, she was completely naked, and Draco's eyes looking at her like she was a Greek goddess Hermione never felt more powerful, she now helping him remove his boxers, she now looking upon him, she saddled onto him grabbing at his growth she slowly slide it inside her, Draco letting out a moan enjoying her on top of him, Hermione now speeding up she grinded on him, she could feel his hands gripping in her hips helping her his moans turning her on even more, she leaned down feeling there lips gripping each other her moans making him push her on harder he could feel her, and she felt good, he couldn't help but moan her name, she was going faster making the desk they where on rock violently, she was moaning louder each time, Draco could feel her tightening up, she was going faster and harder, and he was feeling himself reaching a climax.

Hermione couldn't control herself her body was tensing up, her heart was pounding harder than ever in her chest, she was moaning louder and louder, then it hit her, she felt his name escape her lips as her orgasm hit her, Draco now reaching his orgasm with her, he pulled her on him harder than anything, they both screamed in the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Caught….

Ron opened the door to the potions class, it took a while to get past the charm that looked the door, he was hoping that Hermione was ok, but what he saw made him want to vomit, his face turned pale white looking to the table, Hermione was on top of Draco Malfoy both of there clothes was scattered around the room, and Hermione was panting her face glowing with the look of some one who was enjoying what was happening, completely ignorant of what happened, Ron backed away closing the door walking away, his face still pale, and he didn't know what to do.

Hermione lightly got off Draco he was still catching his breath and Hermione found her underwear then looking to Draco, "I won't regret this, on one conduction" Draco sat up looking to her his face looking concerned, "and what's that" he added looking to her, "we can't tell anyone, I mean, I really like you, I do, but well people they won't accept us" Draco eyes now snapping on Hermione, "what's that supposed to mean," he now putting his boxers on again letting out huffs of frustration, "I don't get you Hermione" he was staring at her his eyes looking colder each second, "do you really want to tell your father, your friends," she placed a hand on her hip after doing her shirt back up and finding her skirt, "I am willing to give it up for you" Hermione now glance to him, then the door that was slightly ajar, "Draco did you lock that" she pointed to the door and Draco silently nodded, "oh my" Hermione gasped making sure her uniform was on correct and Draco quickly throwing his clothes on too, "so who you think it could have been" he added watching Hermione walk to the door, he was putting his shoes and socks back on, "I don't know" she replied still slowly walking towards the door, Hermione jumped seeing Snape enter the class room his face was strike as always but he looked from Hermione then to Draco, "well I see that you two both have waiting around for me to turn up, Miss Granger, Malfoy I think it's best you go back to your common rooms," Hermione looked to Draco as they both took their things leaving the class room, Snape now limping to his desk.

Draco turned to Hermione "what you think happened to him" now pointing to the closed door Hermione shrugged, he now lightly took her face in his hand kissing her cheek lightly, "Hermione, meet me at the black lake, tomorrow night," Hermione glance to him then the floor, then back up again "I see what I can do" she mumbled, Draco now pulling her eyes on his, "please, at six meet me" his voice more in the set tone, "ok, Ok I will meet you at the beech tree" she added as Draco smiled walking away to his common room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Confrontation from the lion

Hermione entered the common room it was busy but she spotted Ron sitting by the fire place, his eyes were fixed on her like an bird of pray ready to attack, she didn't know what to do Hermione wasn't sure what he was doing, but she walked towards the girls dorms, Ron getting quickly to his feet stopping her half way, his eyes gazing into her own, now she felt the truth, the reason the door was open, why he looked so mad in this moment, he was gripping her arm tightly, "we need to talk Hermione, alone" Hermione feeling her face turning white, "what do you mean" she added Ron's hand tighten on her arm a little more, she winced staring into his eyes feeling scared, "Ron, please let me go" she whispered to not attract too much attention, "follow me" Ron added simply as he walked up to the boys dorm, Hermione followed feeling her heart now pounding harder against her ribs her breathing was out, and she didn't know what to say, she knew he knew and she was now frightened by what he was going to say or do.

Ron locked the door behind her the room was empty, and Hermione now sat down on Harry's bed she listened to the silence of the room, Ron didn't talk for a while and Hermione wasn't sure what to say getting to her feet, she opened her mouth but Ron beat her to the punch, "I don't want to know Hermione, I mean, Malfoy, Hermione out of all the boys it had to be MALFOY" his last word Hermione sat back down looking up to him, "Ron it's not what you think" she added as Ron raised his hand ignoring her, "I don't care what you say Hermione, I really don't, you fuck the enemy, his father is a death eater" Hermione looked to her feet her hair falling around her face, she brushed her hands through it, "Ron Draco isn't a death eater, his not what you think" Ron slapped her hard making her face turn whiter, "Ronald how dare you" "no Hermione how dare you" he was now red faced and mean, "you don't get it," Hermione now getting to her feet, "well explain it to me then oh great one" Ron now glaring to her, then turning away, "I can't look at you, you stink of him, you fucked Draco Malfoy, the one person who makes our school life hell," Ron now turned to face Hermione a smirk on his face, "and the fact that this, what ever you and Malfoy call it" Hermione now touching her face where Ron hit her, "I love him" she whispered hearing Ron's twisted laugh, "so what would happen if I go and tell, Harry" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "no even better I tell Crabbe Goyle what I saw, all the Slytherin's, the whole school," Hermione now shacking her head, "why would you do that Ron" he glared to her, "well I think that maybe this would get you out of Dumbledore's army, and your superb S.P.E.W, who would listen to some one who want to save house elf's when she is fucking the person from the family that abuses them," Hermione's eyes were now welling up with tears, "you won't Ron," "oh I think I will, unless," Hermione now tilted her head her face now turning whiter than ever, "what Ron" Hermione now keeping her eyes on Ron who stared to her "I think that from now on, you don't talk to Malfoy ever again, don't go out your way to see him, cut this freak show off" Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ron cut her off again, "well you can be with Malfoy an everyone in the school will hate you both" Hermione now started to play with her shirt then looked to Ron tears falling down her cheeks, "Ron, I thought you was my friend, why would you do this to me" Ron turned around avoiding her eyes, "Hermione, it's for your own good, you and Malfoy, it won't go well, I'm saving you the heart ache" Hermione looked to her hands, "fine, you win" she now walked to the door taking out her want, "Alohomora" Hermione muttered to the door it swung open letting herself out, she walked down the stairs, then to the girls dorm Hermione now throwing herself onto her bed tears falling down her eyes as she cried to herself.


End file.
